Pumbaa
Pumbaa is one of the tritagonists from Disney's 1994 animated feature film The Lion King, as well as a supporting character in its sequel The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and the deuteragonist of its 1995-99 spin-off television series and The Lion King 1½. He is best friends with Timon and later, Simba. He has been voiced by Ernie Sabella in all of his appearances. Personality Pumbaa deeply cares for his friends, loves bugs and longs for friends who won't abandon him. He is awkward in crowds, suggesting shyness, and sometimes displays childlike naivety which is sometimes confused for stupidity. Though Timon would say otherwise, Pumbaa is actually the true brains of the outfit, having both common sense and impressive knowledge over things from nature to science, which he often tries to teach the more dim witted Timon, but to no true avail (as seen in the stargazing scene in "The Lion King" where Pumbaa defines what stars really are). Even so, it's Pumbaa's childish nature that sets the two apart. Whilst Timon can be selfish and greedy, he's still more mature than Pumbaa, overall, thus explaining why he's the de facto leader of the duo, along with the fact that Pumbaa can be very absent minded at times. Not only that, Pumbaa isn't without his stereotypical dim witted moments, specifically seen in the television series. For example, in the episode "Boara Boara", he mistook a starfish for an oversized snowflake, and in "Never Everglades", Pumbaa believed he was the mother of a newly hatched alligator, despite Timon telling him otherwise for obvious reasons. Despite his history of being abandoned and possibly even mistreated due to his foul smell, Pumbaa has a strong sense of loyalty and devotion towards his friends, particularly seen when Timon's selfishness gets himself into trouble despite Pumbaa's warnings, thus resulting in the warthog having to save the day, still willing to call Timon his closest companion. This is also seen in The Lion King 1½ when Timon refuses to leave for Pride Rock to help Simba, whereas Pumbaa, believing it's the right thing, decides to do so despite knowing he die in the battle against Scar. Appearances ''The Lion King After running away from his home in the Pride Lands, Simba passes out due to heat exhaustion. As a flock of buzzards begin to surround Simba's unconscious body, Timon and Pumbaa arrive, scaring the buzzards away as part of their game Bowling for Buzzards. As the buzzards retreat, Pumbaa spots Simba's body. He asks Timon if they can take him in, but Timon refuses because Simba is a predator. However, Timon begins to see Simba as a personal bodyguard, and decides to take him back to the jungle. At the jungle, Simba awakens and befriends Timon and Pumbaa. They teach him the philosophy of Hakuna Matata, and offers him a spot in their home. Years later Simba has grown up, and developed a close bond with Pumbaa and Timon. Underneath the joy however, Simba's past begins to haunt him, as he feels his father's death was his fault. One day, while bug hunting, Pumbaa is spotted by a hungry lioness and a chase begins. Pumbaa gets stuck in a risen tree root and desperately tries to break free. Timon arrives and attempts to save his friend, but to no avail. Simba suddenly arrives and battles the lioness. After the battle was over, the lioness reveals herself to be Nala, Simba's childhood friend. Pumbaa and Timon are introduced to her, and learn that Simba is a king, and that his uncle Scar has taken control of his kingdom during his absence. Timon however, feels that Nala will destroy the Hakuna Matata trio, getting Pumbaa to believe so as well. Later on, Pumbaa and Timon are woken up by Nala, who is looking for Simba. Rafiki, Simba's mandrill friend, appears and tells them that Simba has returned home to reclaim his throne. At Pride Rock, he and Timon dance the hula to distract the hyenas so that Simba and Nala could get by and Simba would have a clear shot at Scar. He and Timon then fight off Scar's other hyena minions. During the fight, Pumbaa comes to Timon and Zazu's rescue, expressing anger when Banzai called him a pig. In the end, Simba reclaims the throne, and Pumbaa and Timon watch him climb Pride Rock. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride After the events of the first film, Pumbaa and Timon appear to have taken residence in Pride Rock (although the third film suggests otherwise), alongside Simba and the other lionesses. Once the birth of Simba's cub finally arrives, Timon and Pumbaa are overjoyed, believing their relationship will be similar to their brotherhood with Simba. However, the duo realize it might not be once Rafiki reveals the "little guy" is a girl. Months later, after Kiara has become a playful child, Timon and Pumbaa are tasked by an overprotective Simba to constantly babysit the cub and keep her out of trouble. The duo spend a morning doing just that, until their childish bickering distracts them from their mission, allowing Kiara to wander off on her own, meeting a rouge lion cub named Kovu once she does. Kovu is the son of Zira, follower of Scar and enemy of Simba. Zira eventually finds the two playing together and prepares to kill Kiara until Timon and Pumbaa, along with Simba, Nala, and the other lionesses, arrives on the scene. Forbidden to return to Kovu and more cautious than ever with Kiara's well being, Simba constantly instructs Pumbaa and Timon to babysit the princess, all the way through her young adulthood, much to Kiara's dismay. At one point, Kovu's taken into the pride after rescuing Kiara, and Timon and Pumbaa are the first to grow a fondness for him. When they hear Kovu's truly working for Zira, however, they immediately revoke their views, feeling betrayed. Afterwards, Kovu is banished and Kiara rushes out to find him, leaving Pumbaa and Timon worried sick just as a war between the Pridelands and the Outlanders (Zira's pride) breaks out. Timon and Pumbaa join in the battle, but the war is put to an end due to the efforts of Kiara and Kovu (who officially reforms for the better). In the end, peace and harmony reigns supreme, and the Pridelands becomes one with the Outlanders upon the death of a bitter Zira. Kovu and Kiara marry, and Timon and Pumbaa tearfully join in the festivities, alongside Zazu. The Lion King 1½ In the third ''Lion King film, which explains the origins of Timon and Pumbaa's friendship, Pumbaa is the film's deuteragonist. He is first seen in the middle of some grassland, stalking a frightened Timon in the shadows until they meet face to face, horrifying each other. Timon surrenders, believing Pumbaa wants to devour him, but Pumbaa explains he has no desire to eat the meerkat and was merely following him to make sure he stayed safe, being that an animal of his size is rather vulnerable out all alone. When Timon, offended, notes that Pumbaa's all alone as well, the warthog explains he's an outcast, feared by mostly all animals (albeit because of his scent, though Timon believes it's because of his strength). This gives Timon the idea to hire Pumbaa as his bodyguard and escort to Pride Rock, where he hopes to find a new home and a carefree life. Pumbaa accepts, delighted to have an acquaintance for the first time in ages, and the duo heads off, introducing themselves and finding common interests along the way. Once they reach Pride Rock, they find a massive group of animals gathered around, though the duo are oblivious as to why (the birth of Prince Simba). Either way, Timon figures they'd simply walk through the crowd over to a small pond perfectly suited for a meerkat. Pumbaa, however, is reluctant to do so, voicing his fear of crowds. Timon scoffs off the apprehensions and leads Pumbaa through the animals, where the warthog fearfully releases his deadly gas, rendering the animals in the nearest distance unconscious and burning Timon's hair. Instead of abandoning Pumbaa, however, Timon embraces the warthog's "special power", much to Pumbaa's surprise and delight. And with the crowd blockage abolished, the duo make way for their new home. They arrive, and Timon deems the area all his to enjoy, leaving Pumbaa to feel his assistance is no longer needed, and downheartedly, he sees himself off, until Timon offers him to stay, which Pumbaa immediately accepts. The next morning, Simba and Nala's "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" musical number ends with the destruction of Timon and Pumbaa's new home, forcing them to head out and search again, eventually finding the Elephant's graveyard. They begin to make themselves at home until they find the area teaming with the fearsome hyenas, forcing the duo to search off, yet again, until finding the gorge, where a wildebeest stampede breaks, leading to the duo falling off a waterfall and into a streaming river. They survive the chaos and manage to find land, where Timon voices his desires to give up on finding a new home, planning to return to his meerkat colony and suggesting Pumbaa return to his own home, instead. Sadly, Pumbaa confesses he doesn't have one, eventually revealing to be a homeless orphan. Timon comforts his friend, telling him he'd stay by his side no matter what, abandoning his plans to return to the meerkat colony for the sake of Pumbaa. The duo eventually fall into slumber, and the next morning, they fine that they were washed on the shores of a tropical oasis paradise, predator-free and available for the duo to own. Timon excitedly dubs it their dream home, and living with the philosophy of Hakuna Matata, they begin their life of leisure, enjoying their days blissfully lounging, eating grubs, and enjoying each other's company. One day, however, after Pumbaa begs Timon to go bowling for buzzards, the duo stumbles upon an unconscious lion cub, and decides to take him in, adopting him, and raising him into adulthood. With Simba, life is even more perfect than before, and their brotherhood is well beloved, as well as seemingly unbreakable. That is, until a childhood friend of Simba's (Nala) arrives in the oasis, falling in love with the lion and blossoming a relationship. Disgusted, Timon ropes Pumbaa into breaking the couple apart, but after many failed attemps, they call it quits. However, one night, they find Simba and Nala having an argument, leading to Simba running off to clear his mind. Timon is overjoyed, feeling their Hakuna Matata lifestyle is finally safe, until Nala reveals Simba has run away to reclaim his throne back at Pride Rock, in a deadly battle against his uncle, Scar. Timon refuses to assist Simba, feeling betrayed that he left their home for the Pridelands, but Pumbaa disagrees, feeling Simba is their friend, and it's their job to help and protect him. After an argument, Timon continues to stand his ground, declaring he won't leave the oasis and lose everything he's come so far for. Heartbroken by the split, Pumbaa heads off alone to help Simba, leaving Timon in supposed solitude. As Pumbaa nears Pride Rock, Timon suddenly appears, apologizing for his selfishness and exclaiming "Friends stick together 'til the end!", thus rekindling the bond between the duo. Together, they rush into battle, holding off the hyena henchmen of Scar, whilst Simba battles the tyrant. With the help of Timon's mother and uncle, Max (who have been searching for the meerkat since he left the colony), as well as Timon's quick thinking, they manage to hold off the hyenas long enough for Simba to defeat Scar and reclaim the throne. A celebration is held for the new king, who thanks Timon and Pumbaa for all they've done, confessing he wouldn't have been able to do so without their help. The duo watch proudly as Simba claims his place as the Lion King, and eventually return to the sanctuary that is the oasis, along with Timon's meerkat colony, who have longed desired life without tunnels and the fear of predators, making the oasis the perfect home. ''Timon and Pumbaa'' In the television series, he and Timon are once again the main characters, and are shown to travel a lot and had many adventures. These adventures are usually due to the fact that Pumbaa always wants to do the right things all the time. In the series, Pumbaa seems to, as usual, be the brains of the duo while Timon thinks and tells that he is. In the show, it's also shown that Pumbaa is very popular among the jungle and usually gains the chance to live the glamorous life, but gives it up for Timon. Two episodes revealed that Pumbaa's last name is Smith. This was likely meant as a joke due to how incredibly common Smith is as a surname. Pumbaa was also a member of a group of warthogs but by the time he was fully grown he was banished because of his smell, which was apparently appalling even by warthog standards (similar to how Pepe Le Pew's stench is often shown to be by skunk standards). In the television series, Pumbaa had an uncle whose name was Boaris, and lived in Russia. Apparently, Boaris was really good at ballet, but then, because of Timon, he fell on fish eggs and went to the hospital and Pumbaa was dancing the ballet, but he broke his leg, then Uncle Boaris comes to dance. Pumbaa also had a deceased uncle named Ernie, who told him that he had to believe in himself to catch bugs. ''House of Mouse In ''House of Mouse, Pumbaa make numerous appearances as one of the recurring guests. A running gag in the show is when Timon attempts to eat Jiminy Cricket, but is stopped by Pumbaa. In "Timon and Pumbaa", Pumbaa became best friends with Donald Duck after an argument with Timon. Pumbaa wanted to do comedy for their performance on stage but Timon wanted to do magic. In the end they were reunited after Timon took up for him after it was proven he wasn't a very good comedian. Pumbaa was also once kidnapped by Pete in a plan to stink up the House of Mouse with his fart-gas, but he was rescued by Donald in the end. In "The Three Caballeros, Pumbaa was the only guest to know the third member of the Caballeros was Donald Duck. In "House of Scrooge" - Timon grew tired of Scrooge McDuck's cheap entertainment (His Number One Dime) but Pumbaa wanted to stay because it was shiny. In one episode, Pumbaa and Timon auditioned for a part as the Genie from Aladdin. In "Not So Goofy", Pumbaa wanted to hear Goofy do his signature holler. Unfortunately for Pumbaa, Goofy was acting sophisticated for the night and doffed the mantle. In the film Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Pumbaa informs Timon of what a "humbug" is after hearing Donald being called such, Timon believed it was a meal. ''Timon and Pumbaa's Wild About Safety Pumbaa and Timon star in a series of educational shorts, following several guidelines to a safety and healthy life. Much like the television series, Pumbaa acts as the secret brain of the duo, often providing far more information that Timon does. At the end of every episode, Pumbaa suggests (or sometimes beg) that the duo perform a musical number, reflecting all that they've learned in the adventure. Unlike previous appearances, Pumbaa notices Timon's selfishness, laziness, and insults a lot more often and is shown to be easily annoyed by it, though Timon would make up a way to forgive and forget. Pumbaa also takes a more serious tone in the shorts as apposed to other roles. However, he manages to maintain his childlike persona in some episodes most notably in the health episode and at the end when he insists on a musical number. Cameos and other appearances Pumbaa makes a brief cameo in an episode of ''101 Dalmatians: The Series, being seen amongst the other farm animals. In the Aladdin and the King of Thieves, during Aladdin and Jasmine's wedding ceremony, the Genie briefly morphed into Pumbaa, quoting the famous "Hakuna Matata!" line to ease Aladdin's nerves. In one of the Disney parody trailers promoting Lilo & Stitch and spoofing The Lion King, during the iconic "Circle of Life" scene, Rafiki holds up what's meant to be baby Simba, but it's instead Stitch, which Timon announces in confusion whilst sitting atop Pumbaa. Timon and Pumbaa make cameo appearances during the climactic battle in the mix of Jumba Jookiba's experiments in Leroy & Stitch. In Enchanted, Pip accidentally transforms himself momentarily into Pumbaa in the DVD extra "Pip's Predicament: A Pop-Up Adventure". In addition, a warthog resembling Pumbaa can be seen at the end of the film with a bunch of animals who are in line to have their books signed by Pip. Timon and Pumbaa make a brief, non-speaking cameo in the animated mini-series, It's a Small World: The Animated Series, in the episode One Golden Sun. Video Game Appearances Over the years, Pumbaa has made several video game appearances, alongside Timon and other characters from the film. An example of this is The Lion King 1½, where Pumbaa serves as one of the two playable characters (the other being Timon) and lives out a role similar to that of the film the game is based on. ''Kingdom Hearts II Pumbaa appears in ''Kingdom Hearts II as a resident of the Pride Lands, with a similar role to that of the film. He was nearly eaten by Nala like in the film and was captured by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, though Sora saved him. He and Timon taught Sora, Donald and Goofy about "Hakuna Matata", which means "no worries". He was nervous at the climatic battle against Scar since he was afraid of being eaten by hyenas and the like. Later after Simba reclaimed his kingship, Pumbaa advised Simba to forget his past and showed courage when he protected Nala from Scar's ghost, despite his fear. ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion In the game, Pumbaa is one of the many iconic Disney characters kidnapped by the evil witch Mizrabel in a plot to dominate the Cartoon World. He's imprisoned in Mizrabel' Castle of Illusion and separated from Timon during this time. Mickey Mouse seeks out Pumbaa after rescuing Simba, who requests the safe return of his friends. Disney Parks Pumbaa is a semi-common character in the Disney parks. He is usually seen only in parades and some shows, but almost never appears as a walk-around character, with the exception of Disney On Ice and the Disney Cruise Line show ''Disney Dreams!. Pumbaa was also one of the characters that had a lot named for him at the Disneyland parking lot until the remains of the Lion King section of the lot were closed for Disney California Adventure expansion space. Both Pumbaa and Timon are mascots for the Animal Kingdom theme park in Walt Disney World. They are also characters for Park Safety. Pumbaa has his own spell card in the attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom known as "Pumbaa's Ordures Gas". ''Festival of The Lion King In the ''Festival of The Lion King Pumbaa appears along with Simba and Timon. Unlike Timon, Pumbaa stays on his float like Simba. During the musical number "Hakuna Matata" both Pumbaa and Timon sing. ''It's A Small World Pumbaa makes a cameo appearance in the attraction It's a Small World along with Simba and Timon. Fantasmic! In the live nighttime spectacular ''Fantasmic!, a clip of Pumbaa appears in the bubble montage along with Simba, Nala, Timon and Zazu. He's also appeared in Fantasmic! at Tokyo Disney Sea in the jungle scene with Simba, Baloo, and King Louie. ''Circle of Life: An Environmental Fable At Epcot, Pumbaa and Timon are planning to build a resort that will involve the destruction of the jungle in which they inhabitant. Luckily, Simba enlightens Pumbaa and Timon on how dangerous it is to destroy the environment and how important it is to take care of it. Wishes On the Disney Fantasy cruise ship, Pumbaa and Timon appear as the first Disney characters the three high school graduates; Brandon and Nicole and their best bud, Kayla, meet whilst on their journey. The duo also perform "Hakuna Matata". Trivia * Pumbaa is called a "pig" by both Timon and Simba, but doesn't react negatively either time, most likely because they didn't mean it as an insult. In the first film, only when Banzai called Pumbaa a pig (although it wasn't meant as an insult), he ''did react negatively. This was reflected in a couple episodes of the spin-off. *He is similar to Flower from Bambi in which at first they both don't have friends; although it is unknown if Flower didn't because of his stench. *Like most of the cast, he is has at least one singing part in the movies. *His line "They call me Mister. Pig" is an refrence to Virgil Tibbs line "They call me Mister Tibbs". *He is patterned after Gargoyle T. Warthog from Osamu Tezuka's anime, Kimba the White Lion. Unlike Pumbaa, Gargoyle does not have a meerkat by his side. *In the'' Timon & Pumbaa'' episode "Kenya Be My Friend?" Pumbaa has a polar opposite named Baampu (an anagram of the name). * In Hunchback of Notre Dame, two men carry a dead warthog that resembles Pumbaa in the Out There number of the film and also later on in the movie as Frollo is standing out on the balcony looking for Quasimodo and Esmeralda. *He is the first character to express flatulence in a Disney film. *A mongoose resembling Timon and a boar resembling Pumbaa can be seen during the song "W-I-L-D" from The Jungle Book 2. *Ernie Sabella jokingly stated once that he's proud to be the first Disney character "to have gas". *He prefers slimy bugs to crunchy. *Pumbaa has been known to dislike being in big crowds, possibly suggesting claustrophobia. *Pumbaa is one character that defines stars as "balls of gas burning billions of miles away", interestingly another character that made that reference was Princess Tiana from "The Princess and the Frog" in her depressed bout with Ray about Evangeline. *A warthog resembling Pumbaa makes a cameo in The Jungle Book 2, along with a monkey resembling Timon, during the song W-I-L-D. Gallery External links * Disney's HooZoo - Timon & Pumbaa es:Timón y Pumba Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:The Lion King characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pigs Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Iconic characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Spell Cards characters Category:African characters Category:Disney Universe Suits Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Article of the week Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Timon and Pumbaa characters Category:Adults Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Nephews Category:Animated characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Jungle animals Category:Kingdom Keepers Characters Category:Tritagonists Category:TV Animation Characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Cowards Category:Protagonists Category:Lovers